


Unraveled

by Captainkrueger



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainkrueger/pseuds/Captainkrueger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken Kaiba tells Mokuba the real reason why the Duel Monsters holograms are so realistic. Contains inappropriate, possibly disturbing humor, OOCness, and poking fun at Kaiba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unraveled

Mokuba knew something was wrong when he heard sobs coming from his brother's office. Since he knew that it could not be his big brother that was crying, Mokuba decided that he would check things out and see who it was that Seto had broken this time.

Mokuba quietly entered Seto's office, but found it empty of anyone else besides his brother, who was a heap of trembling and tears atop his desk. Mokuba blinked in surprise as realization struck him. _Kaiba_ was the one who was making such piteous noises! Mokuba closed the office door as quietly as he could manage and locked it, barring any other curious souls from entering.

"Seto?" Mokuba whispered worriedly, brow furrowed, as he cautiously made his way to his brother's desk. "Are you okay? What's the matter?"

Seto did not answer Mokuba, instead he continued to weep into his arms. "Oh, God! Ohhhh, Goooood! What have I done with my life?" the older Kaiba moaned, ignoring Mokuba's presence.

Now Mokuba was really concerned. "Hey, Seto," he said, louder this time. "Tell me what's wrong."

Seto slowly lifted himself up into a seated position and squinted at Mokuba. Red eyed and sniffling, Seto reached into one of the desk drawers and pulled out a personal box of KaibaCorp Tissues™. Seto blew his nose loudly and then stuffed the used tissue and box back into the drawer. "Do you want to know why I created the Duel Monsters holograms to be so realistic, Mokuba?"

"Ah, to make and otherwise boring game...less boring?" Mokuba replied uncertainly.

Seto let out a suffering sigh and shook his head sluggishly. "I don't even have the energy to kick you for calling the best game invented boring," he muttered. "No, it's not about that. It's not about the game at all. Not really."

"If it's not about the game, then why do it at all? Why would you make dangerously realistic holograms that have injured people? Do you know how many lawsuits the legal department has had to deal with since you created those things?" Mokuba exclaimed, bewildered by his brother's response.

"They're working on writing up a waiver, I'll have you know," Seto informed him, then sniffed loudly, inhaling what sounded like a large glob of mucus.

"You still haven't explained why you made the holograms so realistic, Seto."

"I would have already if you would stop interrupting me!"

"Then tell me."

Seto looked at Mokuba somberly for a few moments, seemingly debating with himself over whether he should divulge such information. Finally, he said with such finality, "Dragon vagina."

Mokuba blinked, dumbstruck. "I...what?"

Seto nodded, giving no indication that he was anything but serious about this. "I don't think anyone knows just how deep my love for the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is."

Mokuba blanched when he finally pieced together what it was that Seto was telling him. "Oh, God, no!" he screamed in horror and denial.

Seto nodded again.

"I've heard Yugi's friends make jokes about you, but I never thought they were right!" Mokuba yelled. "Why, Seto?"

"Because it was always my dream to plow the Blue-Eyes, okay? God, Mokuba! I already hate myself enough without you looking at me like I'm some kind of monster!" Seto bellowed, bringing both fists upon his desktop with a loud thud.

"You're doing the nasty with a dragon?" Mokuba screeched in disbelief.

"You could fit your head up there, you know," Seto informed him, staring past Mokuba's shoulder with glassy eyes.

"You've tried?"

Seto shrugged. "Hell, you could fit your whole body up there."

Mokuba recoiled and let out a scream of disgust and terror. "You've done it, haven't you?"

"I got stuck," Seto confirmed. "Roland and a few other people had to get me out."

"How did that happen?" Mokuba demanded to know.

"I got stuck, Roland got stuck reaching in after me, someone had to help the guy pulling Roland out, someone had to pull him out, someone else had to help him, someone had to help him, someone had to help that guy, et cetera, et cetera. It was like being birthed again."

"Are you happy with yourself? How much money did you have to pay those guys to stay quiet?"

"A loooot of money. Like, a lot, a lot," Seto said dully.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Seto?"

"That I'm a disgusting man-child who uses a card game in an attempt to fill the void in my cold, shriveled husk of a heart?" Seto offered.

"That sounds about right," Mokuba replied, sneering in disgust. "I have nothing else to say to you right now."

Mokuba left for an employee locker room and took one of the empty showers. He scrubbed at his flesh until it was raw, and he sobbed under the weak flow of water (Seto didn't like his employees using so much water) until Roland came looking for him and asked him if he was okay.

Life went on as usual after that revealing conversation between the Kaiba brothers, but there was an unspoken awkwardness between them that lasted for quite some time. Some things are hard to move past.


End file.
